


Movienight

by LG_angel



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, movienight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LG_angel/pseuds/LG_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean had come all the way over from Ireland to hang out for a few days at Marks place and to do a collab that the fans wanted them to do. They hadn’t done much that day and now they were sitting on Mark's couch, watching one movie after another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movienight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here have a little fluff, because I felt like this ship needed it :)  
> A friend of mine made me post this :D  
> I hope you like it, it's my first fanfic ever that I post :)

~

 

Mark looked over at Sean.

At his handsome face, his crystal blue eyes, his slightly opened mouth, his concentrated expression, his tousled hair, his slight stubble, his smooth neck, the blue hoodie he wore, the muscles he hid beneath it, the way he tensed up every now and then, the way his eyes got bigger, the way he gasped and afterwards smiled about himself before he was caught up again, how his hands didn’t stop to play with the hem of his sleeve.  
They were watching a horror movie that Mark already knew and he didn’t pay attention to anything else at the moment besides to the gorgeous man sitting on his right side.

Sean had come all the way over from Ireland to hang out for a few days at Marks place and to do a collab that the fans wanted them to do. The moment Mark had seen Sean in the airport, waving and beaming in his direction, he couldn’t stop smiling and all his worries about him finding out about his feelings for Sean vanished.  
They hadn’t done much that day, because Sean was naturally a little jack lacked and wanted to sleep for a while. Afterwards they had eaten something and now they were sitting on his couch, watching one movie after another.

All of a sudden Sean looked to him and smiled brightly. Mark flushed a little and looked away, thinking that he was caught staring, but all Sean did was ramble on about the movie that, to Marks surprise, was over. He shook himself inwardly, shaking his thoughts of, and asked Sean what he wanted to watch next.  
“I wanna watch something a little less exciting, it’s getting late and I want to sleep tonight.” Sean laughed and Mark was mesmerized for a moment at how beautiful it sounded. Then he laughed with Sean and got up to look through his remaining movies, shortly after finding one that fit the description from Sean.  
“How about this one?”, he holds it up so Sean could see it. “Yeah, looks good to me”, Sean smiled. Mark started the movie and sat back down. As he already sat, he noticed how close they were sitting now. Their legs brushing against one another, their shoulders pressed together, the heat coming from Sean. Everything was alright until now, because he had been able to forget about his crush on his best friend for the whole day, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about him and what he wanted to do with Sean. He was sure that he was bright red by now and his heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. He just hoped Sean didn’t notice how tense he was at the moment.  
Speaking of the devil, Sean laughed in that moment; apparently something funny happened in the movie. Mark looked over and saw Sean’s eyes shining and he had to smile himself, trying to relax and watch the movie.

A little bit later Sean moved a little, probably trying to find a more comfortable position and slid a little lower, his arm now stretched out and his elbow lying on Mark’s leg but didn’t seem to be bothered with the fact that they were sitting so close together. After he settled down again, his head resting against Mark’s arm, Mark looked down at him and smiled.  
Suddenly it hit him that it wasn’t just a bad thing that they were sitting this close and his eyes got wide. He was such a dumb idiot. He could _enjoy_ this moment of them being so close, because, come on, when will be the next time he will get to be this close to Sean? That will probably take a while. So Mark relaxed even further, laid his head back against the couch and just relished the moment.

When the credits were rolling down, Mark was a little sad, because he didn’t want to move, he was comfortable. He grimaced and shook his head, before saying “Hey Sean, I think we should head to bed, I’m pretty tired and-“, he stopped when he realized that Sean was fast asleep. Mark smiled softly, checking if Sean was really asleep before being bolt enough to lay his arm around the sleeping one and carding his fingers through the short hair.  
Mark sat like that for a while there, just thinking and holding Sean close. He sighed, knowing he should probably wake him up now, so they could both go to bed. Before he did that, he took all his courage together, not being able to hold it inside anymore.

“Sean, I’m in love with you. I love your beaming smile and your infectious laugh; I love your bright eyes and could get lost in them; I love how you're so happy even about the little things and how you do these to others too; I love how you make your videos and your intro and outro always make me smile; I love your accent and how it sounds; I love how you want to answer and thank every single one of your followers and how you put all your energy and time into trying to do just that; I love how when you get annoyed, you scrunch up your nose and how you pout like a little kid sometime; I love how you hug me, like you never want to let go; I love your hoodies and how good and sexy you look in them; I love your funny voices and how you crack a joke just to make someone smile; I love how humble you are and how caring and how you think you deserve all that not, but you really do; I love your muscles too and how you’re just that bit shorter than me.. To sum it up, I love you and everything about you. If I were a little more courageous than I am, then I would tell you all this when you’re awake and not sleeping on my shoulder. But yeah, that’s not the case, I’m a fucking coward and I will probably never be able to tell you all this, because I’m too scared to lose one of the most important people in my life and my best friend…” he went silent there, brushing the few tears away that had slipped free. He thought about it for a moment, before he kissed Sean on the forehead, not being able to resist.

The moment he pulled away, Sean’s hand shot up and held his wrist, looking Mark right in the eyes. “Mark, I wasn’t quite asleep, so… I heard everything.” Mark’s heart was beating painfully hard against his ribs and he began to sweat, his fear of losing Sean about to being proved right. He took a shaking breath, trying his hardest to blink the tears away, and stuttered out “Oh… W-Well, it’s just l-like that; I-I’m in l-love with you… There’s nothing more that I c-could add… I’m sorry…” He looked away, not wanting to see the disgusted and hateful look with that Sean probably was looking at him right now.  
He felt a warm pressure against his cheek -a kiss from Sean- and then fingers pressing softly against his other cheek to turn his gaze back to Sean. “You shouldn’t be sorry Mark, I love you too”, Sean smiled at him lovingly, caressing his cheeks with both hands before leaning in to kiss him. Mark met him half way, one hand at the back of Sean’s neck, the other lying on Sean’s chest. After a moment Sean pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, a little flushed and smiling like an idiot.

“I love you too Mark. I love your sweet smile and how you never fail to cheer me up; I love your glasses and your flannels and how sexy you look in them; I love your muscles, especially your arms and how you unconsciously flex them every time you pick something up; I love how you’re just that notch bigger than me and how I have to look up to you; I love your chocolate brown eyes and how their always filled with emotions; I love how generous and nice and funny and handsome and just fucking great you are and how you care so much for everyone; I love you and everything about you and if I had been a little more courageous than I was, I would have told you how I felt a long time ago. But I didn’t because I was so freaking scared to lose you, to lose my best friend, to lose my idol, to lose the person I love, so I didn’t and I’m so happy that you said all this.”, Sean smiled lovingly at Mark, red-faced and a little shy looking, but his eyes gleaming brightly. Mark didn’t know what to say, so he pulled Sean close again to kiss him. Sean went willingly and smiled into the kiss, happier than ever.

But that only held for a moment before Mark pulled abruptly away, looking a little shocked at him. “What about your girlfriend Sean?” He whispered shakily and Sean could see how scared Mark was of the answer in his beautiful eyes. He smiled reassuringly at Mark, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together. “Calm down Mark, we broke up a while ago.”, he looked to the side “I could no longer be with her, I mean, I still loved her, but the feelings for you were so much stronger and more importantly, were growing, and she couldn’t be with me, when my heart was beating more for someone else…”  
Mark pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear “I’m sorry for you and your girlfriend… and I’m even sorrier that I can’t feel really sad about it, because you’re sitting here now and I have you for me.” Mark sounded so sincere and Sean was smiling into his neck. “It’s okay Mark, we are still friends and I’m happy that I did talk to her about everything, because she was the one to make the suggestion of going to you and trying to figure this out.” Mark pulled back, a look of surprise on his face. “She really did that for you?” “Yes.” “Wow, she seems really nice...” “Yeah, we still care a great deal about each other and we want the other to be happy. But as nice as she is, I still like you better.” Sean said, kissing Mark passionately.

They kissed for a while before they broke for air, smiling like idiots at each other. “Doesthismakeyoumyboyfriendthen?” Sean said in one rush, his face flushed, his ears and neck bright red. Mark was speechless for a moment. When the movie still was playing he thought Sean would never return his feelings and now, he wanted to be his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._ He was so incredibly happy. After he processed everything, he leaned in and breathed “Yes”, before kissing him again.

This was going to be an awesome week.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> When you liked the story and want to see more, let me know in a comment! :)


End file.
